Lost In Memories
by ALoniLiu
Summary: Hikaru wakes up to find himself...in the afterlife? His options: To fight or get obliterated. Can he handle this without his twin brother by his side? This is my first fanfiction! Please read and review, I love hard criticism. Rated T just in case.
1. The Afterlife

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB OR ANGEL BEATS!**

Hey there C: This is my first fanfiction and I'm extremely excited! Please rate and review, I love criticism. Hope you enjoy C:

**Chapter 1: The Afterlife**

"HIKARU!"

Hikaru blinked his eyes open slowly. His head was still ringing from the sound of someone calling his name. But he couldn't figure out who it was. As the ringing died down, he noticed that he was lying on a stone walkway, his arms and legs spread out to the side. He carefully raised himself into a sitting position, and looked around. He saw large buildings with many windows and rooms, with stone pathways branching out in different directions.

_Is this a school? It doesn't look like Ouran Academy._

Hikaru finally stood up and got to his feet. Without even thinking, he started to walk forward, following the path. To his left was a large quad area. The pathway circled around, and steps leading down into the quad were available every few feet to connect it with the stone walkway. Small sections of flowers lead him through. That's when he saw her.

The girl was squatting down, looking as if she was trying to hide herself behind the flowers. Her eyes gazed intently in the direction of the quad. Hikaru tried to see what she was looking at, but was unable to locate anything.

"Excuse me", Hikaru said, "Where am I?"

"The afterlife", the girl replied, without moving

_The afterlife? What? Maybe I didn't hear her correctly._

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that please?"

"I said, you're in the afterlife", she repeated, more annoyed this time.

_This girl is crazy! Who the heck would believe THAT? The AFTERLIFE? _

The girl shot a quick glance at Hikaru's wildly confused face, and then slowly stood up. She took a quick breath, and turned back in Hikaru's direction, with a smile on her face.

"Welcome" she said, "to the Not Dead Yet Battlefront."

Hope you all enjoyed C: Chapter 2 posted very soon, probably tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Battlefront

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF OURAN HOST CLUB OR ANGEL BEATS!**Welcome to chapter 2! Please write reviews, I love criticism! Enjoy C:

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Battlefront**

_Battlefront? Yeah right. What is with that girl? Like I'd really believe we're in the afterlife. Whatever, maybe I can find someone else to ask._

Hikaru had walked away from that girl, ignoring her angry shouts. He turned into the nearest building and walked down the hall. He came at a nice looking door, with the words 'Teacher's Lounge' written on a plaque.

_Finally, an adult to talk to!_

Hikaru reached to open the door…

"How about the You're Gonna Die Battlefront?"

"No. That makes it sound like we've accepted that we're dead."

_Huh? Where are all the teachers? These are just students!_

"Hey who's that?"

Hikaru didn't need to look around to know that everyone's eyes were on him. _Where am I?_

"Looks like you found our base."

Hikaru snapped his head around to look at the speaker. _It's that girl from the quad!_

"Where…Where am I?" Hikaru stuttered.

"You're in the Teacher's lounge", the girl explained. "And there are none"

_No teachers? How can that be?_

"So what do you think?" she continued.

"About what?" Hikaru said, with an irritated expression.

"We need a new name"

"How about Get Lost Battlefront"

"Hey, what makes you think you can talk to Yuri like that?"

Hikaru turned his attention to the guy with the giant axe thing, which was now pointed at Hikaru's face.

"Say that again and you'll end up DEAD!"

"Very funny Noda" Yuri sighed, "but you know as well as I do that we can't die here."

Noda stuck his long axe further into Hikaru's personal space.

"Yeah, well it can still be painful", Noda replied.

"Can't die?" Hikaru started. "What do you mean we can't die?"

"I already told you" answered Yuri "This is the afterlife. Somehow you died and wound up here. Now your options are to fight, or get obliterated."

"Great, how do I get obliterated?" Hikaru blurted.

"You _want_ to get obliterated?" interrupted a dark haired guy in the back. He pushed his glasses up further on his nose. "You're willing to give up without fighting? You're willing-" he pushed up his glasses again "-to become a cockroach?"

"Of course I…did you say cockroach?"

"Certainly. Humans are not the only ones with souls, did you not know? Once you get obliterated, there's no telling where your soul could end up", said Glasses Guy with a matter-of-fact attitude.

_Cockroach…there's no way I'd risk being a cockroach…no matter how badly I don't want to be near these people._

"Then it's settled" declared Yuri "you will join us in the…what's our name again?"

"Cockroach Battlefront" said a new voice.

"Oh right!" Yuri recalled. "So it's settled, you will join the-"

_SLAP!_

"N-Nice hit…Yuri…"

"That's it, were going back to Underworld Battlefront" Yuri proclaimed.

_These people are weird. I need to find a way out of this. She's talking to me like she's giving me orders. *Gasp*_

"Wait hold on!" Hikaru began. "I didn't agree to-"

"The guy over there with the axe is Noda. The guy who keeps fixing his glasses is Takamatsu. Hinata is over there rubbing his face from where I slapped him. My name is Yuri. I'm the leader of this Battlefront." Yuri paused for a minute to look around. "Hey, where's-"

"Sorry I'm late everyone"

Hikaru froze. He knew that voice like he knew his own name and Hikaru was certain he didn't have amnesia. He couldn't hold it back any longer. But he didn't dare turn around.

"Kaoru?"

* * *

Cliffhangers muahaha. Please don't hate me /3

Hope to put chapter 3 up soon!


	3. Memories

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF OURAN OR ANGELBEATS!**

Enjoy ;D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Memories**

"Hey who's this?" said the voice behind him.

_He doesn't recognize me? _Hikaru stopped shaking and stood up a little straighter. _Does that mean…_

Hikaru turned to look at the person standing in the doorway. Where he had hoped to find a tall, orange haired mirror of himself, he instead saw a young, dark (green?) haired boy wearing a cap.

"Welcome back Naoi" Yuri spoke up from behind.

Hikaru felt tears forming in his eyes, and turned away quickly. _Brother…wherever you are…I hope you're ok._

"Is he on our side?" Naoi said suspiciously. Suddenly, a dark smile crept upon his face.

Hikaru stood frozen on the spot, his mind going into a dark state of matter. He could feel himself slipping away-

"Stop it Naoi" Yelled Hinata.

Hikaru snapped back into reality, and looked from Naoi to Hinata. _What just happened? _Naoi and Hinata started yelling back and forth at each other, but someone else already captured his attention.

"What's your name" asked Yuri.

"Hikaru"

"Well Hikaru, now that you're part of the Battlefront, I suppose we should explain to you what we do here" Yuri explained. "Creatures, called Shadows, inhabit this world. When NPCs stay in this world too long, they turn into shadows. The shadows move to attack souls, but since NPCs don't have souls, they come after us."

"Wait, hold on" Hikaru interrupted. "What's an NPC?"

"Haven't you ever played video games?" Yuri replied irritably.

"Of course!" Hikaru replied. "An NPC…like a computer player?"

"Exactly. NPCs look like real people, but they don't have souls. They stay here at the school and do…well…normal teen stuff. School work, clubs, and whatever else you used to do at school."

"So you fight these…Shadows…to stay alive? If you're afraid of these things, wouldn't it be better just to get obliterated?"

Yuri looked up at him, a mix of sadness and loneliness in her eyes.

"We all have memories we want to hold on to" she said in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. "If we get obliterated, all of our memories and our lives will be lost. Our soul will be put into someone or something else, but we won't be who we are now."

She turned away. "Besides-" she said in her usual, attitude voice "-I don't want to be reborn as a cockroach."

- - - - - The Next Day - - - - -

Hikaru sat in the teachers' lounge, watching Yuri as she fired a gun out the window. _These people must really like weaponry._

"Here". Yuri held the gun out to Hikaru. "You need a weapon."

Hikaru took the gun cautiously and held it in his hands. He had never used a weapon like that before. Usually his weapons were a very small, blond boy who loved cake, and his very tall, dark haired, silent caretaker.

"Takamatsu, status report."

"Well." Takamatsu hesitated to adjust his glasses. "The battle with the Shadows last week lowered our supply of ammunition for our guns. Seeing as everyone except Noda uses some type of gun, I would suggest restocking sometime soon."

Yuri nodded in agreement and stood up.

"In that case" she began "it's time we went to the guild".

* * *

_Note: Kaoru and Naoi have the same voice actor in the english anime ;)_

Kaoru: You tricked everyone to think I was coming back :(

Naoi: But who wants you when they have me ;D

Kaoru: You're not a hot twin

Naoi: ...You toilet paper! See how nobody wants you as you swirl dow-

Me: STOP EHT! D:

Chapter 4 might take a while to upload. Now I have to start changing the story line a little bit...

Hope you stick around to find out what happens!

Review please C:


End file.
